


HCs. When I'm holding his hand

by MilkyBabyBunny



Series: I could be your favorite [2]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Related, F/M, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: Richie helps Mike with El.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler
Series: I could be your favorite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221602
Kudos: 6





	HCs. When I'm holding his hand

**Author's Note:**

> I... legit just forgot to post this with the set of HCs which follow chronologically, within this series, so here we go:

•When Mike, Lucas and Dustin went out to look for Will, Richie stayed home in case Will showed up there - in case he would come looking for someplace safe to be, from something, anything.  
• Mike, of course, brings home El instead of Will, and Richie shows Dustin and Lucas out while Mike gets El settled

• That night when Richie and Mike are in their room, and it’s dark and Richie’s still worried sick about Will, and Mike’s overwhelmed with everything that’s happening but also worried about the girl he left alone in their basement and keeps saying stuff like, ‘Maybe I should go check on her.’  
• Richie’s huffing out a sigh cause Mike’s gonna get them in trouble if he wakes their parents on the way down and is totally gonna get them caught out that El’s there, and fuck everything up  
• So he’ll climb into Mike’s bed (which he does a lot anyway cause he gets lonely at night ok - can’t sleep great) and he just holds onto Mike’s elbow like, 'I’m not letting you go, so you’re staying here. Go the fuck to sleep.’ Removing Mike’s worries, by not really giving him a choice to go downstairs kinda? Not totally obviously, but somewhat  
• He's also reminding Mike that Richie’s still there and still needs Mike, himself and okay it’s all kinda selfish but because they’re co-dependent, selfish doesn’t really exist. What’s good for one of them is good for the other, because if Richie’s unhappy, Mike’s unhappy and vice versa. Even if sometimes they get into squabbles and pretend like they don’t care

• The next day Richie distracts their parents while Mike takes Eggos to El

• When Mike decides like five minutes before the bell rings at school, or just after first period that he needs to go home and check on El, Richie’s kinda pouty about it but also like, 'Yeah sure, I’ll tell them you vommed on yourself, go.’

• Richie’s also left to placate Lucas, so that he doesn’t freak when Mike’s not there and get all jealous  
• aka Richie makes lots of kissy faces at Lucas and makes his school lunch dance, etc. until Lucas is laughing and rolling his eyes. And Dustin’s jumping in there to save the world, too. Job done  
• But by the time Richie gets home he’s exhausted because he’s so SO not used to being without Mike at school  
• He likes the extra attention it allots him, don’t get him wrong, but he was kinda cold all day, and extra distracted during classes - and like, Mike wasn’t there to share his food with  
• It just wasn’t great, tbh

• They’re the type of twins who’ll eat off the same plate constantly and get sick at the same time, meaning if they have sick days from school it’s on the same days

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bridgit Mendler's "[Atlantis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JK8VoVqLXeY)"


End file.
